GRAZIE
by Chocopocky.kyouki
Summary: "Gracias..." esas son las palabras que mas me duelen y mejor quedan, ¿que mas puedo decir? ¿que te amo? te lo he dicho miles y miles de veces como desesperado ¿que te deseo con pasión? lo sabes bien entre mis besos y caricias... ¿que jamas te dejare? ... si por mi fuera enfrentaría hasta a la misma muerte por ti...parejas: (principal) SpaMano. GerIta y FrUk, otros
1. Ti Voglio Bene

~LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SON DE HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ DE LA SERIE HETALIA-AXIS POWERS, ASI COMO TAMBIEN NO SE ESPERA QUE LOS DATOS SEAN COMPLETAMENTE LOS DE TAL, ES UN FANFIC YAOI, ESPECIALMENTE DE SPAMANO, ASI QUE SI NO SOPORTAS EL AMOR HOMBRE X HOMBRE NO MOLESTES (¿?) QUE YA LO ADVERTI AQUÍ!~

ANTONIO:  
No pude dormir en toda la noche. Siento los ojos pesados, duelen un poco, la cabeza me taladra de la falta de sueño y mi cuerpo esta envarado de estar sentado en esta silla de madera tan incómoda -demonios- Las cosas no podrían estar peor en mi nación ¿que se supone que debía de hacer? , mi casa está estancada de deudas muy fuertes y mi rey nos acaba de abandonar. Social y económicamente me acosan como si no fuera suficiente lo que día a día ocurre en mi vida privada, suspiro y volteo hacia la cama, sonrió puesto que Lovino está acostado ahí durmiendo, -menos mal tengo compañía-, ayer había llegado diciendo que estaba aburrido y que Ita-chan se había ido a casa de Doitsu, me miro de arriba a abajo y... "hazme de comer algo ahora bastardo" dijo y se sentó en la sala con el ceño fruncido, sin más obedecí a pesar de lo cansado y ocupado que estaba del trabajo, sentí su mirada sobre mí, sonreí por ello. -Conozco a Lovino desde que el era un crío, era una verdadera lindura, es como mi pequeño hermano y le quiero mucho por eso. Después de que termináramos de comer vimos una película en el cuarto y él se quedó dormido, me sorprendió mucho porque se abrazó a mi mientras en sueños estaba. Lo acurruque en mis brazos ya que notaba que no estaba en una posición muy cómoda. Termino la película, pasaron las horas y no conciliaba el sueño, me pare y fui a tomar un vaso de agua, hecho eso me senté en el escritorio y pase mis manos por mi cara algo estresado, y ahora heme aquí viendo hacia la ventana, esperando a ver a que amanezca, suspiro por milésima vez y el primer rayo me da en la cara, cierro los ojos fuerte y los abro lento acostumbrando mi vista a la luz, volteo mi vista a Lovi y decido pararme de este lugar, camine hacia él y me incline frente a su rostro, le mire un rato y le quite los mechones que ocultaban su rostro sereno, sonreí amplio -¿quién diría que mi pequeño hermanito se ve muy tierno dormido?, siempre anda con el ceño fruncido y no hace nada más que gritar y maldecir, pero... Tiene sus lados buenos, yo sé que de verdad me quiere debajo de esa capa de amargura- le acaricio el cabello y un leve rubor sube a mis mejillas, abre los ojos leve y los cierra, los vuelve a abrir a la par sobresaltado y se hace para atrás con una cara muy avergonzada, tanto retrocede que se va de espalda contra el piso y el suelo retumba.  
- ¡Lo-Lovi!-.  
Corro a él en su auxilio preocupado.  
- Auch -.  
Dice sobándose la cabeza sentado en el piso con mueca de dolor, me mira frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¡Q-QUE TE PASA BASTARDO DE MIERDA! -.  
Grita reclamando con la cara roja como un tomato del enojo.  
- Lo siento... No hacía nada malo... Además ¿quién diría que te levantarías tan temprano? -.  
- ¡¿ha?¡ ¿Acaso pensabas hacerme algo mientras estaba dormido?  
-No me refiero a eso joder...-.  
Suspiro, me arrodillo frente a él y paso mi mano en donde se sobaba, le reviso tocando lentamente con las yemas de los dedos.  
-¿te duele mucho?-.  
Me da un empujón con ambas manos en el pecho y mira al suelo.  
-y-yo estoy bien...-.  
Responde más tranquilo y se para, me levanto con el.  
-demonios... No lo vuelvas a hacer...-.  
Sin más se va al baño y me deja solo en la habitación.

LOVINO:  
-Hermano-.  
Se acerca Feliciano a mi sonriendo taradamente como suele hacerlo, hago mala cara -¿cómo puede ser que estés tan feliz siempre? - pienso suspirando.  
- ¿qué ocurre? -.  
-me voy a ir tres días a casa de Doitsu-.  
Sonríe amplio y ruborizado, era más que obvio que estaba muy feliz de ir ver a su novio después de semanas de no saber mucho de él, hacia muy poco que nos habían dado la noticia -"hermano... Doitsu y yo... ¡estamos saliendo!" no me sorprendí, soy su gemelo después de todo, era lógico que pasaría, siempre le vi por la casa suspirando cuando pasaba mucho sin verle, se la pasaba horas dibujándole, diciendo "Doitsu tiene unos rasgos muy lindos ¿no crees?", aparente ante la sociedad el no mostraba ese amor hacia Doitsu, para todos era una bella "amistad" entre ellos, de cierto modo me llegue a preocupar de que el macho patatas le rompiera el corazón, pero resulto con que él estaba profundamente enamorado de mi hermano también o bueno eso es lo que Feliciano me conto cuando me dio la noticia de su noviazg...- Feliciano rompió mi hilo de pensamientos.  
-¿porque no vas a casa de Antonio Ni-san? Te sentirás aburrido si no-.  
- ¿eh? ¿Y porque debo ir a casa de ese bastardo?-.  
-¿porque no? A ti te gusta hacerle compañía-.  
-¿gu-gustarme? Eso no es cierto... No digas tonterías-.  
Inflo las mejillas y siento el rubor subir a mis mejillas.  
- ya veré que hare, no te preocupes por mi ¿sí?-.  
Asiente y sonríe.  
- está bien, bueno... Iré a hacer mi maleta para Berlín-.  
Se va saltando a su cuarto y se escucha el sonido de su puerta resonar, suspiro, - de hecho esa no fue una mala idea, tiene ya como una semana y media que no le veo- sonrió ante la idea y pienso en miles de maneras que puedo hacer para molestarle -decidido, mañana iré a su casa-.  
Al siguiente día salí con Feliciano de la casa y lo lleve al aeropuerto.  
-ten un buen viaje-.  
Le dije y me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
- y tu pásatelo bien con Antonio ni - san -  
Desvíe la mirada avergonzado y asentí, se fue y tomé rumbo a casa de Antonio.  
Llegue y me detuve frente a su puerta, suspire y toque como loco desesperado, abrió la puerta y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¡ QUE COJONES! -.  
quede mudo por unos minutos mirándole, se veía tenso y nervioso, me miro bien y su gesto se tornó más sereno, tomó su cara con su mano y arqueó las cejas.  
- lo siento Lovi... Pensé que eras de la prensa o algo así... Pasa-.  
Dice abriéndose para que yo entrara, preocupado por él, paso a la casa y me quedo parado esperándole, cierra la puerta y me mira sonriendo.  
- me da mucho gusto verte ¿qué te trae por aquí? -  
- estoy aburrido, Feliciano se fue con Doitsu-.  
Se estira y me mira fijo, lo cual me pone nervioso.  
-ya veo... Al jefe le alegra que hayas venido-.  
Siento mis mejillas arder levemente y desvió la mirada.  
- hazme de comer algo ahora bastardo-.  
Le dije y sin más me senté en el sofá avergonzado por el peso de su mirada, este me obedece y va a cocinar, suspiro y vuelvo mi mirada a su persona, me quedo embobado observando cada detalle de el -te ves muy... Lindo...- me estremezco al razonar lo que en mis pensamientos rondaba, desvió la mirada por milésima vez y le espero. Terminamos de comer.  
- ¿quieres ver una película?-.  
Me pregunta levantando los trastes.  
-¿porque no? -.  
Me voy a su cuarto, me quito los zapatos y me aviento a su cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo contra mi cara, tiene el aroma de Antonio, tan suave, tan... Me sonrojo y la abrazo más, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me encanta su olor, entra entonces y pone la película de "ladrona de libros", se acuesta a mi lado a una escasa distancia de cuarenta centímetros, le miro de reojo y el mira la película atento, frunzo el ceño porque me molesta que no me mire -estúpido Antonio... ¿p-porque me molesta eso?- inflo las mejillas y me acerco lentamente más a él, parece no darse cuenta, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y le abrazo torpemente tenso, me sonrojo a tope pero no le suelto -estúpidas ganas de quererte abrazar ¿qué me sucede? ¡Demonios!-, se voltea hacia mi y yo me hago el dormido, escucho su leve risa.  
- ¿estabas muy cansado?-  
Pregunta al aire y siento como me levanta levemente para luego acomodarme en su brazo, me aprieta en un apapacho y sigue mirando la película, entre abro un ojo y le miro aun con un ardor en mis mejillas -Tonto, tonto, tonto, bastardo, idiota-, cierro los ojos sintiendo su cálido ser y caigo rendido.  
-¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos quizás? - siento un aire caliente resoplando cerca de mi rostro, abro entre abro mis ojos y veo a Antonio -solo es Antonio- pienso volviéndolos a cerrar -está cerca de mí, cerca... ANTONIO ME ESTA MIRANDO A UNA MUY MUY CORTA DISTANCIA- Abro los ojos a la par encontrándome con su rostro como a diez centímetros, y retrocedo en un impulso, entre sonrojos y balbuceos no puedo evitar dejar de pensar que pude haberle besado o viceversa, mi corazón late a mil por minuto y de repente siento como me recargo en la orilla de la cama, mi mano se desliza tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de evitar la caída, techo, termino viendo el techo y me duele el golpe que me di, lo que hace que automáticamente me sobe, Antonio va a socorrerme y entre reclamos me toca en el golpe con tal delicadeza que mata, lo aparto de golpe y no le miro -esto... Es demasiado para mí, no puedo... .  
- e-estoy bien-.  
Le digo y corro al baño, veo al espejo -¿qué mierda de cara tienes?- me digo a mi mismo en pensamientos observando a alguien que no soy yo, esa persona se ve demasiado boba, está sonriendo ampliamente y tiene una estúpida cara de enamorado como la que mi hermano tenía ayer, tan roja como un tomate, me dejo caer al suelo y recojo mis rodillas.  
-m-me estaba mirando... Me miraba... -.

PUES….. QUE DECIR *NERVIOSA* ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE SUBO :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO PASEN ( ¿?) HAYA A SU CRITERIO, CUALQUIER DUDA ABAJITO :3 ASDGHJKLÑ DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY (¿?)


	2. Ti Voglio Bene II

**~LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ DE LA SERIE HETALIA AXIS POWERS, HAY DATOS QUE SON O NO REALES –NO LO AFIRMO- ES UN FANFIC YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS QUE YA LO ADVERTI ewe Y BUENO DISFRUTENLO ~**

**ANTONIO II: **

Me asome a la habitación de huéspedes; camisas y pantalones regados, las lociones y demás en la cama dejados nada más al ahí se va, Lovi se encontraba en la tina y yo... Suspiro, ¡yo a punto de explotar por el desorden prematuro! -como puede ser que sea tan desordenado, no me lo explico- una vena resalta en mi sien, suspiro por segunda vez y entro al baño de huéspedes en donde se encuentra Lovi, vuelvo a suspirar.

-Aquí están las toallas limpias-.

Lovi juega con la espuma de la tina y hace bucitos, me mira indiferente.

-¡Oh! Grazie -.

Camino hacia él y me inclino a un lado de la tina recargando mis brazos en la orillas, quedando frente a él, he visto a Lovi muchas veces desnudo por su hábito italiano, así que no se me hace nada extraño quedarme ahí justo ahora, lo mismo va para él, solía dormir de niño conmigo y dejar que yo le bañara. - veo que ya te instalaste-. Asiente sin expresión y suspiro por enésima vez.

- ¿podrías ser un poco más ordenado? Por favor-.

Le suplico y este pone mirada de ofendido y luego mete su cara a la tina, vuelve a sacarla.

- Esta vez me esforcé por no desordenar tanto-.

Infla las mejillas, pasó la mano por el agua de la tina y mojo su cabello dándole palmaditas, de hecho era muy cierto, el es peor si se trata de ello, se hace chiquito y me mira fijamente, y yo también me le quedo mirando de la misma ladeando la cabeza, desvía la mirada y se hunde nuevamente en la tina, sonrió y me tomo la cara ¿avergonzado?, sacudo la cabeza y me levanto.

-iré a preparar el desayuno-.

Digo y me voy rápidamente dejándole ahí. -Ayer me dijo que se quedaría tres días, eso me hizo más que feliz puesto que, uno; está muy aburrido, por lo que siente que es divertido estar conmigo y dos; me escogió a mí de todos los países-, me emociono ante la idea y corto un poco de tomato, -Lovi es muy tierno, Lovi es divertido, Lovi hace feliz al jefe y el jefe le quiere hacer feliz- sonrió amplio y corto cebolla, suspiro feliz -si quiera estaré más relajado con su llegada, el me hace ponerme de buen humor- pongo una hoya y vacío ambas cosas, las salteo un poco y le agrego cubitos de jamón, digo revolviendo, agrego el huevo y le doy vuelta, hago una especie de circulo lleno de esos ingredientes y le pongo en un gran traste, lo sirvo en la mesa y sonrió satisfecho.

-Lovi, la comida ya está-.

Sale con una toalla rodeandole la cadera y otra más pequeña en el cabello, se va frotando la cabeza secándose, me acerco y le sustituyo con lo último, ya es algo natural el querer secarle el cabello a mi muy querido Romano, él no se mueve ni me quita por lo que prosigo de manera paternal, se queda quieto hasta que termino y le quito la toalla sonriendo.

-listo -.

Asiente a lo mudo y se sienta en la mesa, le pongo un plato y nos sirvo, me siento igual y comienzo a comer mirándole feliz.

- ¿qué hiciste la semana pasada Lovi?-.

Le pregunto para romper el hielo.

-¡ah! Ummmh... Nada realmente...-.

Me responde distraído.

-hum... ¿qué ocurre? -.

Le pregunto preocupado.

-em... N-ada...-.

Se mete la comida a la boca desviando la mirada, suspiro preocupado y miro mi comida.

-cualquier cosa... Sabes que el jefe esta aquí para ti-.

Se exalta y me mira arqueando las cejas con timidez.

- e-e-eso ya lo se... Cazzo...-

Infla las mejillas y sigue comiendo, veo que emboza una sonrisita de lado, me mira de reojo y le sonrió amplio.

-serán divertido estos tres días...-.

Asiente sonriendo.

**LOVINO II: **

Antonio acaba de venir hace un momento, me regaño por mi desorden en cuarto y luego me mojo el cabello mientras me miraba fijo a los ojos, inflo las mejillas y me hundo nuevamente en la tina -trataba de aparentarlo, pero su presencia aquí me hace temblar, su sola mano en mi cabello- me toco en donde su mano poso -hace que me sienta extraño- sonrió y salgo de la tina, paso la toalla por mi cuerpo desnudo y luego la enrollo en mi cadera.

-Lovi, ya está la comida-.

Su dulce voz hace que me estremezca, caminó a la puerta y salgo secándome el cabello, este se acerca a mí y yo doy un paso para atrás un poco asustado, me detengo y aquel me toma la toalla y me frota el cabello mojado suavemente, me quedo en blanco al sentirle, sus dedos rozaban en mi cuero cabelludo con mucha amabilidad, entonces sentí como el ritmo cardiaco aumentaba de velocidad, trago saliva y no le miro -tócame más- mi interior lo pedía a gritos, quería abrazarle fuerte y nunca soltarle, quita la toalla.

- listo-.

Me sonríe y se pone a servir la mesa, me siento mudo y sigo sin mirarle -debo tranquilizarme- pienso y comienzo a comer, me pregunta algo y yo balbuceo pues no le escuche, me mira preocupado, me pregunta si todo esta bien, debo dejar de pensar mucho en él, -¿qué demonios me pasa?-

- Cualquier cosa... Sabes que el jefe esta aquí para ti-.

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente, no puedo evitar no sentirme muy feliz, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle, pero no puedo... No me atrevo... Solo respondo que es algo que yo sabía bien y cuando me doy cuenta, involuntariamente emboce una sonrisa -bastardo cuerpo! Deja de revelarte! - le mire esperando no se dé cuenta y este me devuelve la mirada sonriente.

-serán divertidos estos tres días-.

Me sorprendo ante lo dicho y sonrió asintiendo.

- ¿qué haremos el resto del día? –

Pregunto probando el desayuno.

- hmnm... Hoy te dejare la mañana solo, tengo que ir a una reunión... -.

-ya veo... -.

Suspiro algo triste, me hubiera gustado hacer algo con el, pero pensandolo bien, no es tan malo, puedo ver películas y buscar cosas vergonzosas, sonrió maldoso. A las pocas horas España estaba yéndose, corriendo con su portafolio de un lado a otro.

-idiota... -.

Refunfuño comiendo gelatto, viene hacia mi y me besa la frente, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, estuve a punto de tirar el gelatto, voltea a verme

-me voy-.

-que te vaya b... -.

Me sonrojo a tope, esto pareciera un dialogo de esposos -¡BASTARDO!- pienso al escucharle cerrar la puerta. Me levante de donde estaba y hui a ver su cuarto.

-vamos a ver con que estafarlo-.

Abrí su mesa de noche y vi fotos, una postal de Bélgica, sonreí al verla en la foto muy feliz, seguí viendo las fotos, España, Portugal, Castilla y Cartagena en una conferencia, pase a la siguiente sentándome en la cama, mi hermano, inflo las mejillas y un rubor me recorre, -¡estoy molesto! ¿porque demonios tiene a mi hermano aquí?- paso a la que sigue, -ni una foto mía-, frunzo el ceño, -tres fotos del bad touch trio- ni las termino de ver, -idiota, tiene de todos ahí y ninguna mía...- las arrojo en la cama y sigo buscando, encuentro una cajita, la abro y no tiene mas que velas aromáticas, la olfateo un poco -huelen bien, pero ¿para qué quiere...- entonces lo recuerdo, hace poco en la reunion del G8 Francis le dijo a Antonio que le veía muy tenso, que debía de tomarse un descanso y "relajarse" mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se lo que perfectamente significa eso... SEXO, inflo más la mejillas y las miro bien, -las velas se las dio el maldito Francés-, se supone debía usarlas para cuando lo hiciera con una puta, si, ¡puta! le daría un ambiente más sensual y se sentiría mejor, -¡maldito bastardo francés!- solo veo lagrimas caer en dirección a las velas, me restriego un ojo y luego ambos llorando.

-estúpido... Las velas están gastadas... Las haz usado-.

Me duele el pecho en solo imaginar a una mujer cualquiera en los brazos de Antonio, jadeando, gimiendo, sintiendo el amor apasionado de el, sus dedos acariciando sus senos, observando su seductora mirada, lamiendo esos labios carnosos...me duele mucho... Cierro la caja y la dejo en la cama, guardo las fotos. -mejor voy a la sala-. Me fui cabizbajo al sofá y recogí mis piernas, me deje caer ocultando mi rostro entre ellas, quería repetirme que era mentira, pero imágenes subían a mi cabeza y me cegaban...

-Antonio... Vuelve a casa...-.

MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, APENAS ESTOY AGARRANDO LA ONDA DE ESTO, PERO PROMETO SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, TAL VEZ PASADO MAÑANA SUBA DOS CAPITULOS MAS –YA LOS TENGO, PERO DEBO TODAVIA COMPONERLOS POR SER BORRADORES XD Y BUENO, SI TIENES ALGUNA DUDA, COMENTARIO O QUIERES COMERME (no sepo bien (¿?)), REVIEWS X3


	3. Ti Voglio Bene III

**~LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ DE LA SERIE HETALIA AXIS POWERS, HAY DATOS QUE SON O NO REALES –NO LO AFIRMO- ES UN FANFIC YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS QUE YA LO ADVERTI ewe Y BUENO DISFRUTENLO ~**

ANTONIO III:

Me dolía la espalda, el cuello y los brazos; cerré el coche, subí las escaleras, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta lentamente, la reunión me tomo más de lo que esperaba, son las once de la noche, intente llamar a la casa en la tarde pero no recibí respuesta, así que no pude contactarme con Lovi, la casa está muy lúgubre, como siempre suele estarlo al vivir solo, me sorprendí porque crei se vería más cálida al tener a Lovi, voy al cuarto de aquel y no le veo, -estará en mi cuarto viendo películas- camino al mío y entro sereno. -Lovi~ -. No estaba ahí tampoco -¿se habrá ido a pasear? es un adulto después de todo-, suspiro y salgo del cuarto, me dirijo a la sala -le esperare, no creo que tarde- pienso preocupado y me siento en un bulto que está encima del sofá, no he prendido la luz asi que no distingo nada.

-mnn~ -.

Escucho un sollozo del bulto y corro a prenderla.

-qué carajo...-.

El bulto se levanta de su sueño y me mira.

-¿Lovi? ¿qué haces ahí?-.

Me mira con los ojos hinchados.

-¿estuviste llorando?-.

Le tomo de la mejilla y me acerco a su rostro revisándole lo hinchado de sus parpados, distingo el olor del vino.

-¿estas ebrio?-.

¿Que había causado eso? Yo conozco a Lovino, es un chico sano a decir verdad, no de los que beben hasta vomitar, algo debió de haber pasado para el estado en el que estaba, -una chica- pensé, hace no mucho, en la junta del G8 le vi hablando con una, sonreía mucho con ella, suele ser un coqueto, pero a esa chica la miraba como a ninguna otra, o eso me pareció, no pude evitar molestarme, aunque no entendí ni mi enojo.

-Lovi... ¿te dejo una chica?-.

Balbucea.

-¿Chica? Para que hip quiero una de esas -.

Sus ojos lagrimean y mira a un punto muerto, le acaricio la mejilla y luego le tomo del mentón haciendo que me mire.

-Lovi... Vamos a tomar algo para tu embriague-.

Solo me mira zarandeándose levemente, sus ojos aceituna me penetran, le acaricio la mejilla nuevamente, el pasa sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo estaba dispuesto a cargarlo una vez se acomodara, sin embargo solo jalo mi cabeza haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran, abrí los ojos a la par por el contacto y le tome de la cintura intentarlo apartarlo, pero él se aferró más, abrió la boca leve y me beso suavemente, intente quitarme, trate de empujarlo aún más, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más intenso me besaba.

-L-Lovi...-

Dije entre besos, y mis labios empezaron a corresponderle, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, -¿me está envolviendo? - pensé algo alarmado, no podía pararle, no quería pararle, cerré los ojos, le abrace de la cintura y abrí mas la boca dejado que el movimientos del beso fuera más fluido.

-mmn~ España~ -

Susurro Lovi, eso hizo que reaccionara, por fin le termine dando un empujón, logrando apartarle, me aleje avergonzado y este mirándome se echó a llorar.

-¡Eso es injusto! –

- ¿e-eh?-

-Ellas hip si pueden tocarte hip o besarte... ¿porque yo no puedo?-.

-¿de qué hablas Lovi?-.

- De las velas-

Llora más como un pequeño niño, ladeo la cabeza

-¿las velas?-.

Asiente.

- la-las que hip estaban en tu mesa de noche...-.

Llora mas hipando.

-mesa de... Aaah! ¿Las velas aromáticas?, no creo que estés llorando por eso Lovi... Ya dime de verdad que ocurre-.

Frunzo leve el ceño, estaba este tan borracho que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

–t-tu hiciste lo que Francis te dijo... Hip... L-lo hiciste con chicas para "relajarte"-.

Me sonrojo por ello, Francis lo dijo tan alto que incluso Lovino escucho, me agarro la nuca.

-sinceramente... No puedo hacer eso Lovi...-.

-¿eh?-.

-me refiero a "relajarme" con cualquier chica... Tiene años que eso dejo de importarme... -.

- ¿entonces... Porque estan...hip... Usadas?...-.

- me gusta bañarme con ellas, de verdad si son relajantes... Lovi... ¿Recuerdas a Ofelia?-.

Asiente y me mira aun llorando.

- no puedo amar a nadie... Si me dejo llevar-

Suspiro.

- me dolerá...hace siglos estuve enamorada de ella, me ilusione mucho y el hacerlo me creo un mal recuerdo... No soy de los que lo hacen por hacer, quiero que sea con alguien a quien ame... Los humanos mueren Lovi, mueren y te dejan atrás, no puedo obligarles a quedarse, si lo hago, sería muy egoísta de mi parte... Deje ir a Ofelia para que envejeciera en los brazos de alguien más...-.

Un nudo se me hace en la garganta, me dolía mucho recordar a Ofelia, ella fue especial para mí.

-no me puedo dar el lujo de amar a alguien...-.

Me pierdo en sentimientos de angustia y tristeza -Ofelia...- me agarre la nuca y cerré los ojos. Sentí la respiración de alguien cerca de mi rostro y los abrí, Lovi estaba encimado mirándome con ojos de compasión, sus ojos me paralizaron.

-Antonio... Yo no soy un humano... Jamás me iría... ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado entonces?-.

-¿que...?-.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la mirada en mí, una mirada dulce y sincera.

- te amo...-

Dijo acariciando mis labios con las yemas de los dedos, juntó los suyos dulcemente, cerré mis ojos entonces y correspondí tomándole de la cintura. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, abrí mas la boca intensificando el beso.

– mng...-

Introduje mi lengua en su boca y jugué con la suya, era algo pequeña y resbaladiza, demasiado linda a decir verdad, sentía como mi temperatura subía, seguí jugando dentro de su boca un rato más, después de unos minutos me aleje de un gran soplido y un hilo de baba nos separaba.

-Lovi... –

Dije con una voz baja y agitada.

-debemos... Parar-. Seguí besándole, mordiéndole un poco, comencé a acariciar el muslo de su pierna posesivamente.

-ngh... Non... –

Se aferró más a mí, y empezó a menear su cadera encima de mi estimulándome, encendiéndome.

-hnn... Es-pera... –

Le hice para atrás y me pare jadeando, le tome en brazos delicadamente y lo lleve al cuarto. Lo avente en mi cama y me apresure a ponerme encima, besándole, acariciándole, mordiéndole, mis manos se movieron solas, Lovi empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, la termine por quitar, su respiración estaba agitada y aparte de ello solo podía escuchar el sonido de la ropa caer al suelo de madera. Frente a frente me encontraba con el, mirando su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos encontrados con los míos pero no como siempre suelen hacerlo, su boca se entre abría y de ella salían sonidos que me retumbaban y encendían a un más. Saque los dedos que tenía en su interior y mire que estaban húmedos, alzo los brazos y abrió mas las piernas gimiendo leve y jadeando.

- Antonio~ déjame sentirte... –

-¿es-tas seguro? –

Asintió y sonrió abrazándome con sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio coquetamente, no pude resistirlo, abrí la cremallera de mi pantalón, baje mis calzoncillo junto a la prenda y acerque mi miembro a esa entrada que palpitaba pidiéndome le explorara. Mire de nuevo a Lovi, este se mordía el labio y arqueaba las cejas con timidez, su cara me lo decía todo. Metí lentamente la punta y Lovi arqueo la espalda sollozando, solté un leve suspiro y proseguí.

-A-ah... –

Voltee a ver a mi bello Italiano, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se mordía la mano. -Lo siento Lovi, aguanta un poco mas-.

Dije y me concentre en meterlo, me introduje más y el volvió a arquear la espalda.

-n-ngh! Ah~ -

Aferro una mano a la cobija y sollozo más. Por fin conseguí dejarlo todo a dentro, Lovi solo me miraba con su enormes ojos, suplicandome que siguiera, su cuerpo en mi me volvía loco, quería mas con lujuria, su interior era tan placentero que no pude evitar empezar a moverme dentro, Lovi se estremecía y gemía cada vez más feroz mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-A-Antonio! Ah! –

Le escuchaba decir mi nombre entre cortado, abrió la boca y saco leve la lengua jadeando, una leve baba caía de ella, movía sus caderas al ritmo del vaivén, se aferró mas a las cobijas y seguía jadeando.

-A-AH~ mas~ m-mas! N-ngh... –

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y sus reclamos me hacían querer tocarle aún mas, bese cada rincón que se podía mientras movía lo más rapido que posible las caderas, senti como mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite, después de todo, tenía años desde que no lo hacía con tanta euforia, Lovi no paraba de gritar y jadear, se apego mas a mi cuerpo y aumento sus movimientos ayudando también.

-Lovi~ l-lle-gue a mi li-mite-.

-h-ho anche! A-A-Ah!~ fare all'interno-.

Replico y jalo mi rostro para besarme apasionadamente, le correspondí de la misma sintiendo como empezaba a temblar del placer, me corrí y al mismo tiempo el, solo un ultimo gemido fuerte arqueando la espalda y jadeamos hasta tranquilizarnos, le abrace y bese.

No podría creer lo que había acabo de pasar, mire a Lovi, este cayo rendido una vez terminado, acababa de hacerlo con el, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que me habia extasiado y deseaba más, no, el y yo ya nunca podriamos volver a ser amigos, no despues de esto, le necesitaba, siempre le necesite, ahora mas que nunca mis sentimientos no pudieron estar mas en orden.

ME MUERO DEL SUEÑO, PERO ESTA ES LA TERCERA PARTE EWE ESPERO LOS GUSTE DONDE SEA QUE ESTEN Y MANDENME REBEW, MANDENME LO QUE SEA…


End file.
